Pieces
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Voldemort won, Harry lost. Draco ends up saving Harry. Probably the darkest, most graphic fic I've written so far. Warnings inside.


**A/N: Hi there. So this is the opposite of 'A Second Chance' as I promised. I hope you like it, but I must tell you that this is morbid and a **_**little**_** OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Explicitness, male/male, **_**very**_** graphic, if you don't like it, leave : Contains a sort of rape situation, and some mild torture. DH spoiler.**

**Pieces**

An ear splitting scream could be heard echoing in Lord Voldemort's dungeons. It was a scream of both pain and sorrow from a man who'd lost everything he ever had and worked for. A scream Draco Malfoy was headed towards. The blond Death Eater could barely hear his own footsteps echoing off the stone walls. He sighed, this wasn't supposed to happen, but apparently no matter how much leverage he had over the Dark Lord, it wasn't enough to prevent this from happening. He walked faster as the screams of pain turned weaker, for that only meant that Harry Potter was getting too tired to scream. As Draco rounded a corner, he was met with a guard carrying a few magical instruments to protect himself should anything happen. Draco gave him a resentful, haughty glare and the man backed down, opening the cell door as he did so.

Draco stepped inside as the Death Eater in charge of Harry's whipping stopped and narrowed his eyes at Draco. 'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' he leered.

Draco glared at him as he tried to avoid Harry's horrible state. He was held on his stomach in a medieval rack, with his back slashed so much there was more blood than skin left. 'Yaxley, you'd do well not to cross me, so watch your mouth.'

Yaxley backed off a bit at Draco's commanding tone, and then remembered the Dark Lord's explicit orders regarding who was allowed to actually see Potter. 'Why are you here, _Master_ Malfoy,' he said, trying to be polite lest he gets Draco angry with him.

Draco pulled a rolled up parchment out of his robe pocket and handed it to Yaxley with a very smug look on his face. Yaxley's eyes ran through the writing, which he recognized as his lord's writing, and then he straightened up. 'So I'm to hand him to _you_?'

Draco cocked an eyebrow and shook his head gently. 'No, you are to take him to my chambers and my house-elf will know what to do from there. Understood, Yaxley?'

Yaxley grimassed and nodded. Then before he untied Harry, he whipped the brunette one more time and Harry screamed. Draco lost his head for a second and slapped Yaxley on the face. The sound of the slap echoed around the cell, with Harry's moans in the background.

Draco glared and spat, 'I gave you an order! How dare you disobey me?!' There, problem solved and now Yaxley could think that that was what angered Draco. Then Draco stood aside as Yaxley unbound Harry's legs, then arms, and pulled him up to his feel by tugging on his black hair. Harry barely had the energy to gasp out in pain. Draco did his best to conceal a flinch as he saw how tired and hurt Harry was. Since Harry could hardly walk, Yaxley decided to drag him to Draco's chambers instead, and as much as Draco wanted to have Yaxley's head for it, he knew he had to keep a cool head about things. After what Draco had seen, he really needed a walk, so he went out into the gardens.

The moon was just past full, and the sky shimmered with stars. How long has it been, only a month? Yes, just a single month since Voldemort won and Harry lost. Draco sighed as he cast his gaze upon the polished landscape around him. The roses looked especially pretty that night. He had a fleeting though of how Harry would have loved to see the roses, and the stars, and the moon. It wasn't easy getting Harry out of the dungeon, let a lone getting him out into fresh air. Maybe someday, just not now. Voldemort still wanted Harry to suffer, and since he didn't want to loose Draco's loyalty, he had to keep Harry's pain to a minimum. Draco looked around and then went to sit at the edge of a fountain. He had to stay there for a while to give Harry the time he needed.

* * *

Yaxley finally dragged Harry all the way to Draco's chambers, but luckily, Yaxley didn't drag the boy along the _many_ staircases leading up to Draco's chambers. Yaxley knocked on the door and a small, squeaky elf opened the door. The elf bowed slightly then Yaxley handed Harry to him and left. As soon as the house-elf closed the door, Harry fell to the floor.

The elf hurried to him with an awfully worried look on his face. 'Oh sir, you is not looking too well. Master Draco will not be happy if I is not fixing this. C'mon.' And the elf apparated Harry on something soft and a very fluffy. Harry opened his eyes a crack to take a look at his new surroundings. He was on a huge four-poster bed with silk sheets and the elf was spelling Harry's wounds shut. Harry felt some of the pain reseeding and he closed his eyes again. It took the elf quite some time to heal all of Harry's wounds, plus infections, which he had many of. At the end, all that was left to heal was Harry's scar, which Voldemort seemed to take pleasure out of cutting open.

Harry's eyes opened as the elf used a rather cold spell to heal the scar. When the elf was done Harry knew he felt better, so he sat up slowly and looked at the elf's tennis-ball-sized eyes. 'Thank you, er…what's your name?'

The elf bowed to Harry and said, 'My name is Wheezy, sir.'

'Well, Wheezy, thank you for your help. I'm-'

Wheezy interrupted him and said, 'You is Harry Potter, sir. Wheezy knows, and you is most welcome, sir.'

Harry didn't know why the elf had helped him, or where he was for that mater, but he knew he was somewhere in Voldemort's fortress. 'Why are you helping me, Wheezy?'

Wheezy jumped off the bed and walked towards a wooden dresser where he took some clothes out and laid them next to Harry. 'Orders from Master Draco, sir. He is wanting for you to get better.'

Harry looked confessed. _Why would Malfoy want me to get better? Oh, probably so he could torture me himself._ Wheezy looked at Harry with concern, and then he said, 'Sir, the master would like you to bathe. The bathroom is through that door, sir, and when you is done and dressed, just call for Wheezy.'

Harry nodded and thanked Wheezy as he left with a "_pop!_" Harry got up and went to the bathroom. He shed all his clothes, thinking of how filthy they were. A month's worth of blood and sweat would do that. Harry stepped naked into a pre-filled tub, and he let the hot water sooth his aching muscles.

How did he get there? It's been a month since everything went to hell. _One_ month since he'd lost _everything_. He wasn't exactly sad, in shock, in pain, but not sad. There was a difference between sadness and painful emptiness. He was alone now. He lost his parents as a baby and then he lost Sirius, and now he had no one. The Weasleys were gone, Lupin was gone, Tonks was gone, and Hermione was gone. He wrapped his arms around himself as a hollow sense of coldness enveloped him in the hot water. He shivered and fell asleep in a swirl of color in his eyelids.

The next time Harry woke up, he seemed to have forgotten where he was, but a quick look around reminded him of his whereabouts. He was in a very lavish bathroom and an even more lavish bedroom. It was such a big change from his surroundings for the past month that he felt as though he were jetlagged. Can one get jetlag from changing rooms? Harry sat up and washed himself with rose-scented shampoo and he washed his face, noting that he didn't have his glasses on. When had he lost them? Probably a while ago, with all the pain he was in it was no surprise that he hadn't noticed. He finished up in the bathroom, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back into the room. He reached for the clothes Wheezy had laid out for him; a simple gray top and black cotton pants.

After getting dressed he called out, 'Wheezy!' and was surprised at his hoarse voice. It was due to the lack of use, unless you conceder screaming a use, then it was due to the overuse. The house-elf popped in carrying a tray of food. Harry hadn't eaten properly since, well he couldn't remember when, so he was hungry. And Voldemort had taken to having Harry around while he ate; apparently the sound of Harry groaning in pain helped his appetite, and that just made Harry loose his.

'Sir, Master is wanting you to eat as much as you can. Wheezy will be back to take the tray when sir is done.' And the elf left Harry alone again. Harry almost cried, but he couldn't show anyone how much he longed for company. That elf was the only one who was nice to Harry since the war was over, and Harry really wanted him to stay. He sighed and sat down at a small, round dinning table with the tray of food on it. Harry ate slowly knowing that if he went any faster he'd choke. After he was done, Wheezy came back as he said he would.

'Wheezy?'

The elf looked at Harry. 'Yes, sir?'

Harry looked around. 'Why am I here?'

Wheezy thought for a moment then said, 'Master Draco is wanting to see you, sir, and he will be here soon.' As the elf carried the tray, he looked at Harry and whispered, 'I'd be polite if I was you, sir.' And he was gone. _What an ominous thing to say_, Harry thought. _Why would he say that?_ Even though Harry didn't know the answer to that question, a sense of dread and fear filled him and he shivered.

* * *

Draco turned around as he heard the telltale pop of his house-elf. The elf bowed to him and said, 'Master, Harry Potter has been taken care of as you have ordered.'

Draco nodded. 'Good job, Wheezy. Thank you. Now you may leave.' Wheezy bowed one more time and left. Draco walked quietly all the way from the gardens to his chambers. He was nervous, and Draco Malfoy was _never_ nervous, but this situation merited the tension he felt. For once he was going to take what he wanted by brute force, not by using his money and influence. Of course if Harry cooperated then Draco won't have to hurt him.

He hesitated for a second before he opened the door. The room was dark, but he could still see Harry sitting at the table with his head resting in his folded arms. Draco walked over and sat across from Harry in the other chair. Harry started and looked up, and Draco caught sight of those gorgeous emerald eyes. Harry looked so tired and broken, but it didn't stop Draco from doing what he wanted to do.

'So, Harry, have you any idea why you're here?'

Harry remembered Wheezy's advice and he decided to take it and be polite, after all, Draco called all he shots here. 'I'm guessing you want to take care of me yourself.'

Draco smirked. 'You're half right, Potter. Tell me, have you eaten properly.'

Harry got angry all of a sudden and said, 'What do you care, Malfoy?'

Draco stood up and snapped, 'Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, Potter!' Harry flinched and Draco sat back down. 'You'd do well to respect you're superiors, Potter, otherwise you'll get hurt,' he said with a glint in his eyes. 'You will address me as Mr. Malfoy, nothing less. Understood?'

Harry looked away and nodded in defeat. 'Good. Now you're probably wondering why you're here. Am I right?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, Mr. Malfoy.' Harry grimaced internally at the submissive tone in his voice. Draco got up and circled the table and sat directly in front of Harry, and the brunette was still avoiding the blond's eyes. Draco took Harry's chin in his hand and roughly pulled up to make Harry look at him. Harry was in visible pain, but it was clear that Draco didn't mind that, if anything Harry could see the delight in Draco's silver eyes. Harry shivered and Draco smirked.

'Am I hurting you, Harry?' he purred.

Harry tried to shake his head or nod, but he couldn't achieve either. Draco chuckled and bent down to whisper in Harry's ear. 'No matter, it'll all be over soon. I promise.' Harry was scared, and Harry was never scared of _Draco_, but this was different. It was like Draco knew exactly how to hurt Harry and he was going to do just that. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry, forcing his tongue through Harry's lips. Harry tried to pull away, but a month of torture made him weak.

He felt an odd sensation and looked around with Draco's mouth still stuck on his. They were on the bed. How had Draco done that? Now Harry was really terrified. Draco pushed Harry down on the bed, while his tongue was exploring the brunette's mouth. And Harry, in spite of himself, moaned into Draco's kiss, and the blond pulled away, panting.

'I see you liked that. Now _undress_,' he ordered. Harry's eyes widened and he said, 'No!'

Draco glared at him and barked, 'Harry, you'd better do it my way or you _will_ get hurt!'

Harry shook his head, tears forming in his eyes already. It wasn't that he didn't have a hidden thing for Draco, he just didn't want to have sex yet, and he wasn't ready. And having his first time with a man he hated and feared was insane!

But Draco was determined, so he pointed his wand at Harry and cast a spell. Harry's arms were bound to the headboard in shackles, and an invisible force pulled his legs apart and secured them to the mattress. Harry tried to pull away from his restraints, but it was no use. Draco wanted him and he was going to have him. Draco cast another spell and Harry was naked, his erection _very_ clear. Draco smirked as he noticed Harry's strange arousal.

'Potter, you are such a masochist,' Draco teased, but Harry was not in the mood. 'You fucking sadistic bastard!' he shouting in anger. Draco's eyes flashed with pure fury and he slapped Harry on the face. The boy yelped in pain and kept struggling and straining, cutting his wrists where the manacles held him. Draco bent down and kissed Harry on his red cheek. 'Now, now, Potter, doing that won't help. This won't hurt…_much_.'

Harry was still scared, but he turned frantic when Draco spelled his own cloths away and Harry saw the blond's cock. _That_ was going to fuck him?! Harry would be ripped apart!

So he started begging. 'Draco, please, don't do this, please!'

Draco almost purred in answer, 'I _love_ how you say my name, so I won't punish you for using it. Beg me not to hurt you, Harry.' And Harry almost whimpered at the sound of his name coming from Draco's perfect lips, which were headed somewhere Harry would have preferred they didn't.

Draco ran a finger along Harry's cock, and Harry shivered and screamed, 'Please stop! Please, Draco, I'm begging you, stop!' Draco looked up and saw that Harry was crying, and instead of stopping, his mouth wrapped around Harry's cock and Harry couldn't help but arch his back in what he assumed was pleasure.

Draco's tongue swirled around the head of Harry's cock and Harry shivered, still crying and begging Draco to stop, and the blond's teeth scrapped roughly along Harry's erection. Draco pulled away and straddled Harry. He tugged on Harry's hair harshly and Harry yelled in pain. 'Harry, stop this, _now_!'

Harry was shivering uncontrollably as he said, 'How can I? You're hurting me!'

Draco looked Harry in the eye and said, 'You can't tell me you hate this, Harry! Your mouth is telling me one thing and your dick is telling me another.' He kissed Harry softly, _so_ lovingly and said, 'Just give in to me, Harry. You won't regret it, however much it may hurt.'

Harry let out a shuddering breath and he found himself kissing Draco back this time. Draco pulled on Harry's hair to deepen the kiss and Harry moaned. When they broke apart, Harry was panting, tears still in his eyes, but he was no longer shuddering. Draco nibbled on Harry's lower lip, teasing it as he did, and then his tongue licked a trail from Harry's neck down to his nipples encircling one nipple while his hand teased the other. Harry was still struggling and begging Draco to stop, but it was halfhearted now, and Draco could sense that Harry wanted this too.

Draco sucked on Harry's nipple and bit on it, making the slighter man scream in pain. Draco pulled away and wiped Harry's tears and kissed him softly. It was another loving touch that surprised Harry. 'Dr…Draco, why?'

Even though the question was very vague, Draco knew what Harry meant. He held Harry close and said, 'Because I love you, Harry. It might seem like a demented sort of love, but that's all I know.' Harry understood that, he knew that Draco was raised to be a Death Eater, and all Draco knew was pain even with the ones he loved. The blond pulled away again and squeezed Harry's balls, and Harry gasped and writhed. He knew that if he didn't find release soon, he'd die. So he went back to begging, but for a different thing this time.

'Draco, please just get it over with. Please, just fuck me already, oh God!' Draco squeezed harder and that's what made Harry scream again.

'It'll all be over soon, love. I swear.'

And Harry felt a finger push inside him as Draco's tongue licked his pre-come off. Harry shivered with all the sensations he was feeling and Draco added a second finger to the first. Draco felt around until he found his prey, Harry's sweet spot. He stroked it and Harry screamed Draco's name. 'Oh Merlin, what was _that_?'

Draco smirked and said, 'Why, that was your prostate of course.' And Draco's fingers stroked it again, and Harry tried to push down on Draco's fingers, but he couldn't. He cursed colorfully and tried to pull away from the headboard, but it was no use.

And then Draco's fingers withdrew from Harry and he cried in frustration. But then the fingers were replaced by something _much_ larger, pushing in painfully slow, and Harry screamed so loud that Draco thought he'd damage his vocal cords. The manacles suddenly disappeared and Harry was able to hold onto Draco's shoulders as he screamed in pain/pleasure. Harry's fingers traveled to Draco's hair, tugging on the silky locks.

'Oh God, Draco, you're ripping me apart! Ah, harder…ha, Draco, please!'

Draco thrust in harder and faster as Harry convulsed around him, and then the blond reached down between Harry's legs and took hold of the brunette's cock, stroking it roughly and making Harry scream even more. Harry came into Draco hand as he screamed out loud and that prompted Draco's own orgasm and he came inside Harry, while biting on the brunette's neck to stop himself from screaming. They both collapsed, motionless, Draco didn't even have the strength to pull out of Harry, as for Harry, he was almost asleep.

Draco pushed Harry's hair back and kissed his sweaty cheeks, noticing that Harry was crying again. He felt violated and pained and at the same time he knew he wanted this. He _knew_ he wanted Draco as much as he knew that it was wrong for him to like the pain so much. Harry was shuddering violently when the blond breathed, 'I love you, even if you don't believe me, I do. And I know you feel used right now, but I swear that will change soon. Now sleep, lord knows you need it.' And that's just what Harry did. He closed his eyes as Draco held him tight, resting Harry's head in the crook of his neck and Harry was out.

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He was held rather tightly, so he struggled to look around. Someone was in the room, other than Draco. Harry's eyes landed on Wheezy's shape in the dark, and the elf was saying, 'Master Draco, the Dark Lord is wanting you.'

Draco was fast asleep, so Harry nudged him. 'Draco, wake up. Voldemort wants to see you.'

Draco moaned and stirred, opening his clear silver eyes. 'Uh, Harry, what?'

Harry kissed him and said, 'Voldemort, he wants you.'

Draco sat up, fully alert and pulled out of Harry. The brunette gasped as semen and blood trailed down his thigh, and Draco pecked him on the lips in apology. 'It's ok; it was your first time. Listen, I'll be back soon, ok?'

Harry didn't want Draco to leave, because once he's left, Harry will be alone again. But when Voldemort asks to see you, you can't very well say no. So Draco and Wheezy left and Harry was alone in the dark room. He sat up and wondered how long Draco would be gone, and that's when he realized that he needed a shower because he just _smelled_ like sex. He got up and went to the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. He got into the tub and let the water run. He soon drifted off into his dark thoughts and he lost himself in the hollow loneliness he has felt for the past month. And then he thought about this thing between him and Draco. What did it mean? _Maybe it means I won't be alone anymore_.

* * *

Draco spelled some clothes on as he left his chambers headed for Voldemort's main room. The halls were overly dark for a night that was filled with so many stars, but Draco didn't care if he walked into any walls. All he wanted was to get this over with so he could get back to Harry. He had a nagging sense that Harry would get a little freaky if left alone for a long time.

Draco approached Voldemort's room and he turned to Wheezy and asked him to leave. The house-elf complied and Draco was alone to face Voldemort and whatever he wanted of the blond. Draco knocked and heard a muffled, 'Enter' and he walked in. The room was as suffocating as ever. There was that old smell of perfume in the air that just reminded Draco of the Divination classroom. He coughed slightly and looked around for the Dark Lord. He found him sitting at a desk between lavish cushions and tapestries. Draco bowed low as always until Voldemort gave him permission to stand up.

He straightened and said, 'My Lord, you wished to see me?'

'Have you done it?' he hissed.

Draco knew what Voldemort was asking about and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell him, but Draco had no choice. 'Yes, my Lord.'

Draco saw a sneer/smile spread on Voldemort's face, and a glint appear in the red eyes. 'Did he beg you to stop?'

Draco wanted to lunge at the snake's throat, but thought better of it. He only nodded his head. Voldemort uttered a hissing cackle that pierced through Draco's ears like arrows, and Draco knew why. Voldemort wanted Harry to suffer and to feel pain, but Draco didn't want it in the same sense, not really.

Voldemort stood up and circled his desk to stand before Draco. Draco bowed again and Voldemort came closer. 'Good, my loyal servant. I want him to _suffer_. He is not to be out of your chambers under any circumstances, understood?'

Draco nodded and said, 'Yes, my Lord, anything you say.'

'Very well then. You may leave.'

Draco stood up slowly and left, closing the door behind him. He took a deep shuddering breath and broke off running back to his chambers. He felt dirty and contaminated, as he always did after meeting Voldemort alone. How could anyone want Harry to suffer the way Voldemort wanted him to? Every time Draco thought of Harry, he remembered the boy he knew at Hogwarts, full of life and laughter, but now Harry seemed broken, and Draco didn't like it. He wanted to fix it, no, he _needed_ to fix it, for Harry's sake _and_ his own.

He opened his chamber doors and went in. Harry wasn't in bed and Draco closed the door in a panic. _Where could he be?_ He heard running water coming from the bathroom and he noticed that the door was ajar, so he approached the bathroom and pushed the door open. His heart had a sudden lurch as his eyes landed on Harry curled up in the corner of the tub with the water running on him. He looked as broken as Draco knew he would be. Harry's face was hidden, but Draco knew Harry was awake, so he went to the tub and crouched down on the floor. He reached a hand tentatively and put it on Harry's shoulder. The man didn't even flinch.

'Harry, please look at me.'

Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco without actually _seeing_ him. For Harry's eyes seemed lost and very far away as they stared vacantly into Draco's. 'Harry, are you all right?'

Harry shook his head, either to indicate the answer no, or to wake up. Draco brushed the hair off of Harry's face and then he shut the water, stood up and got a towel and wrapped it around Harry. Draco helped the brunette up and carried him to bed, but as he laid Harry in bed, the man flinched slightly.

Draco bent down and whispered soothingly, 'I won't, I promise. You need rest now.' Harry nodded and Draco dried him off and tucked him in bed. But Harry didn't fall asleep; he pulled on Draco's shirt as though asking him something. Draco asked, 'Love, what do you want?'

'Sleep with me,' Harry whispered. Draco nodded and undressed, then he got into bed and held Harry in his arms, and Harry fell asleep then. It took Draco a while to get to sleep though, but can you blame him? It's been a really tough day for him. After all, it wasn't easy convincing Voldemort to let Harry live, but Draco managed it.

* * *

In the morning Harry woke up, still in Draco's arms. He tried to pull away softly, but Draco was already up. 'Morning, Harry.'

Harry smiled at him and said, 'Morning. How long have you been up?'

Draco shrugged. 'A while, I think.'

Harry sat up slowly and asked, 'Why didn't you get up then?'

Draco smiled and kissed Harry softly. 'So I could watch you sleep.' The answer startled Harry. At times Draco seemed vicious and sadistic, and at other times he seemed sweet and romantic, but it all confused Harry.

He was looking at Draco was a quizzical look on his face. Draco chuckled as he got out of bed and said, 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

Harry furrowed his brows. 'Like what?'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Like you want to ask me something.'

'Oh, well that's because I do.'

Draco kissed him again and said, 'Well ask me while we have breakfast, now I just _have_ to shower.' And he trudged into the bathroom. Harry sat there in bed trying to organize his thoughts and questions when he suddenly noticed something. The bed was comfortable, _really_ comfortable! He threw himself on it and spread his arms and legs loving the feel of silk on his skin. He started chuckling at the thought of not noticing the bed earlier, but someone came in and there was the sound of silverware.

Harry sat up to find Wheezy staring at him with wide eyes, but then again how can you tell with a house-elf? 'Sir, is you ok?'

Harry smiled at Wheezy and said, 'Good morning, Wheezy.'

Wheezy bowed saying, 'Good morning, sir.' Harry got up, wrapping the sheets around himself and walked towards Wheezy. 'Wheezy, you don't have to bow to me.'

'Oh but, sir, Wheezy has to.'

Harry shook his head. 'Not with me you don't. I don't want you to bow to me, is that clear?'

Wheezy straightened and said, 'Yes, sir!' and he left. Harry looked at the table and found a tray full of round lids and a basket of bread and some fruit. There was also a jug of what seemed to be pumpkin juice. The bathroom door opened with a click and Draco immerged soaked in water, his hair flat on his forehead and wearing nothing but a towel. He was drying his hear with another towel, messing up his usually pristine hair, and Harry oddly found it attractive.

'Oh I see Wheezy brought us breakfast.'

Harry nodded. 'Harry, sit down already, I'm starving.' Harry did as he was told and sat down with the sheets still around him. Draco threw the towel he used on his hair on the bed and walked towards the curtains, which he drew back to reveal a bright day. Harry shied away and hissed slightly at the sun, and Draco got the hint and closed the curtains back. 'I'm sorry.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I need to get used to the sun. It's just that a month in that dark clammy dungeon made me a little sensitive.'

Draco narrowed his eyes. 'So you want me to _open_ them again?'

Harry nodded and Draco did as he was told. Harry's reaction was much milder this time and he simply covered his eyes with his hands. Draco pulled his chair close to Harry and sat down, lifting the lids off of the plates. Harry couldn't see yet though, so Draco had to tell him what was on the plates. 'We've got bacon and eggs, and some mashed potato. Would you like some juice?'

Harry nodded and Draco poured some into two glasses. Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to look around. He saw Draco's blurry form as he held the jug of juice and he saw the table, but that was as far as his vision would go. He felt around with his hands and all he found were the lids that Draco set aside. 'Draco, I can't see. I haven't had my glasses since I was taken by your friends.'

Draco looked at Harry with slight amusement, because the man was simply adorable when he was lost. 'Harry, first, they aren't my friends. Second, your glasses sort of fell and got smashed.'

Harry's shoulders slumped and he looked dejected. 'Oh, I thought so really. I don't know what I was thinking.'

Draco's heart just melted and he leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips. He nibbled on Harry's lower lip then broke away saying, 'You don't need them.'

Harry just looked annoyed at that statement. Draco raised his arms and said, 'I mean it! Here, drink this.' And he handed Harry a glass of juice. Harry looked skeptical, but he drank some anyway. He felt around and put the glass on the table and looked at Draco.

'Nothing's happening.'

Draco rolled his eyes and said, 'Wait for it.'

Harry sighed and looked around when he felt a pair of hands on his cheeks force him to look at Draco. 'What?'

Draco shrugged, still holding Harry's face and said, 'I just want to be the first thing you see without your glasses.'

Harry smiled and blushed slightly. _Am I falling for him? _No, that can't be happening! Harry didn't even _know_ Draco yet; he has been with him for less than twenty-four hours, so it couldn't have been possible. Harry's eyes started itching somewhat and he really wanted to rub them, but he fought the urge to do that and decided to wait and see what happened. Draco's features started to become sharper and more vivid as Harry looked at him, and Harry saw an expectant smile on Draco's face. Then Harry blinked twice and he could see clearly. He looked into Draco's eyes and he closed the gap between them, and Draco let Harry's tongue slip into him mouth and explore it for a change. Draco moaned slightly as he sucked on Harry's tongue and then Harry pulled away.

'Thank you,' he said with a sincere smile.

Draco shook his head. 'I didn't do anything. I merely wanted you to see me.'

Harry nodded. 'I know, but it was sweet.'

They turned there attentions to their food and started eating, though Harry's eyes kept darting around the place. It was a lavish room, the kind he would expect Draco to like, lots of silk, with tapestries and portraits on the walls, but instead of the place being green, it was all in light-blue, which was a relief for Harry because he wouldn't have liked being cooped up in a Slytherin style room. Harry's eyes finally landed on the view from the window, and it blew him away. It was so beautiful, with vivid green lawns and huge trees and fountains here and there. And the sun was very bright, so Harry wished he were out just to look at it, nothing more.

'Harry?' Draco's voice cut through his musings and he looked at him. 'Aren't you hungry?'

'Oh, yes, I am.' And Harry started eating, but he still had questions to ask.

'Draco, how come Voldemort hasn't killed me? I mean, why am I here with you instead of in the dungeons having the crap beaten out of me?'

Draco put his fork down and thought a moment before replying, 'I asked him to spare you.' Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco thought of how gorgeous Harry's eyes were without those retched glasses. 'You see, the Dark Lord owes me a lot, and giving me whatever I want is his way of repaying me.'

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'But Voldemort never cares about things like that.'

Draco smiled. 'Oh but he does. You see, when what I want suits him, he cares. I simply pointed out to him that you're the only one of his Horcruxes left. So it goes to reason that he spare you.'

'You know about the Horcruxes?'

Draco chuckled. '_Know_ about them? Harry, I destroyed them!'

Harry was taken aback by that and his eyes widened. His eyelids were getting tired of expressing emotion. 'You _destroyed_ them? But why? And how?'

Draco shrugged. 'Easy, I stole a dagger from my father. Now this dagger was special, it had Basilisk venom in it and you know what that means. The rest is history.'

'You haven't told me why yet.'

Draco nodded. 'Yes, I haven't. Fine then, I'll tell you why. Because I wanted you alive. I played every scenario of the war in my head a million times over and _every_ _time_ you had zero chance of winning, and even _less_ of staying alive. So I started fooling around with other possibilities until I realized that I had to get in Voldemort's favor and that's how I learned about the Horcruxes. From there I only needed a way to destroy them and, unlike you, I didn't have to guess what they were, because Voldemort told me.'

This was a little hard for Harry to swallow really, but he tried. It was odd to think that Draco was able to find and destroy what he couldn't, and it was depressing. 'Draco, why did you want me alive anyway?'

Draco put a hand on Harry's thigh and said, 'Because I love you. Did I need a better reason?'

_He loves me? How could he have killed everyone I ever loved and cared for if he loves me?_ It didn't fit. Harry's eyes were tearing up and he said in a low voice, 'How could you? Everyone I knew is dead because of you and your lord. How can you claim that you love me when all you've done is condemned me to a life of pain and sorrow?'

Draco pulled his hand away and shook his head. 'No, Harry, I did no such thing, I swear!' Harry just looked at him in disbelief. 'Just hear me out. I _don't_ have a drop of blood on my hands. I knew you'd ask me this question and I wanted to be ready for it, so I _never_ killed, and I never even ordered a Death Eater to kill. Please believe me?'

Harry shook his head. 'How can I, Draco? My whole world came crashing down on me, and you think I know what to believe anymore?'

Draco held Harry even though the brunette fought him for a while before giving up. Draco rocked them both back and forth, trying his best to calm Harry down. 'Harry, everything will be just fine. I fixed everything and Voldemort no longer wants to kill people.'

Harry pushed Draco away and said, 'Huh?'

Draco smiled and whipped Harry's tears away and explained, 'All he wanted was to keep Wizards and Muggles separated and after the plans I've laid out that will be easy. We won't have to kill anyone any more.'

'But how?'

Draco sat down in his chair again and had some juice before going on, 'I've come up with a potion that will make sure that any wizarding genes left in the Muggle gene pool will be destroyed. This way we will not have any Muggle-borns and thus our secret is safe. Of course there's nothing more we can do about the existing Muggle-borns, but they have all signed secrecy contracts, so now they can't tell, write, or show their powers to Muggles even if they wanted to.'

That seemed logical to Harry. An easy solution to a long standing problem, but it didn't ease any of his guilt away. Didn't Hermione tell him about something called Survivor's Guilt? Probably, but he couldn't remember properly. How he would have loved to have here around. He missed all his friends too, and Lupin, he was his only link to his parents and he was gone. Harry looked up at the ceiling and just stared. _Why do I feel like?_

* * *

It was almost two weeks after Draco got Harry out of the dungeons, but they were a boring couple of weeks. He wasn't allowed to leave Draco's chambers unless Voldemort wanted to see him, which so far hasn't happened thankfully. Wheezy came in every day about a dozen times to bring food and take the tray away and sometimes to ask Draco to see Voldemort or something. And every time that happened Harry worried about Voldemort finding out about Draco and what he did to the Horcruxes, but that too hasn't happened. But today it was different, Draco came back quite upset about something and he wouldn't tell Harry no mater how much Harry threatened to bite his cock off the next time he sucked him off. Of course Harry didn't mean that, it was too harsh a threat, but he _was_ worried about Draco.

Draco ignored Harry for about the hundredth time and headed for the dresser, opened one drawer and rummaged in it. Harry looked at him with annoyance written all over his face until Draco pulled out something very familiar. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. Draco handed it to Harry with a sheepish smile.

'I kept it thinking we might need it sometime, and that time is now.'

Harry didn't get where this was going, but he only furrowed his brows. Draco rolled his eyes and said, 'Take it and go look around the gardens tonight. No one will find you with this, so you'll be safe.'

'Why do you want me to do this?' Harry asked skeptically.

Draco shrugged. 'Just _do_, all right?!'

Harry was startled at Draco's commanding tone, so he threw the cloak over himself and left the room. He ascended the few staircases to the main landing and looked for the door, luckily the door was open and Harry slipped out easily. He walked for a while until he found himself in a huge garden filled with rose bushes. He looked around and took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air in his lungs. There was a breeze that night and Harry thought it was perfect. He walked around for a while and saw a fountain so he headed towards it. He reached it and sat on the ledge looking at the trickling water.

The water was so tamping he just had to put a finger in. He watched the ripples spread out from where his finger had broken the surface and then the ripples he made collided with the ripples from the cascading water. Harry cast his eyes around the place to find something else to do, and on it went for hours. He'd smell some flowers or run his fingers along a statue, sit on a bench or at the edge of a fountain, and finally he just laid on the grass looking up at the sky. It was perfect, but he knew he would have to go back in soon. He sighed softly and walked all the way back to that door he found open. His feet seemed to drag themselves as he climbed the stairs to Draco's chambers. A clock chimed near Harry and he looked up; it was two in the morning. He didn't know it was that late.

He hurried to Draco's chambers and opened the door quietly and went in. He folded his cloak neatly and put it on a chair near the bed, and then he took off his clothes and slipped into bed next to a sleeping Draco. The blond stirred and opened his bright silver eyes and saw Harry. He smiled and held Harry close to him and kissed him on the forehead. 'I see you didn't get caught.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and whispered, 'Thanks to you.'

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to find that he was alone in bed. He looked around to find Draco, but he wasn't in the room either. _Where could he be?_ Harry got up and got dressed for the day, and then Wheezy popped in with some food.

'Morning Wheezy, have you seen Draco?'

The elf nodded. 'Yes, sir. Master is having lots to do today. He is wanting you to rest and do whatever you is wanting until he gets back tonight.' _Tonight, that means Draco will be gone all day_.

Harry grumbled as the elf popped out again and he was alone. What could he do all day in this really confined place? He remembered the Prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts and that gave him an idea. So after he ate and when Wheezy came back, Harry asked him to bring some bath oils. And minutes later, Wheezy was back with lots of colorful bottles, which he left in the bathroom next to the tub for Harry to use. Harry smiled to himself as he walked into the bathroom and undressed. This had to be one of the best ideas he's ever had. He wanted to spend the whole day in the tub, playing around with different oils. Granted, it was nothing like the bathtub in the Prefect's bathroom, but it had to do.

Hours of musing and dreaming later, Harry heard rustling outside the bathroom. He opened his eyes and sat up, and decided it was time he got out of the tub, because let's face it, his whole body was pruned. Harry wrapped a towel around himself, yawned and walked out of the bathroom to find an almost hysterical Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow in question and to that Draco merely uttered a sigh of relief.

'Oh thank Merlin. Harry, have you been in there all day?'

Harry shrugged. 'Yeah, why are you so worried?'

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, beckoning Harry to sit next to him, and the brunette complied. Draco looked at Harry and said, 'It's just that Wheezy didn't know where you were and I started to worry.'

Harry furrowed his brows. Why would Draco have worried so much? 'Um, didn't you think to look in the bathroom?'

Draco shook his head. 'No, it was so quiet, I didn't think. Anyway, everything is fine now.'

Harry put a hand on Draco's thigh and said, 'Draco, it's like something happened yesterday that _really_ upset you. Tell me, what is it?'

Draco gave a short, cynical laugh and said, 'All right, wise ass. I _am_ upset, and that's _your_ fault.'

Harry narrowed his eyes and said indignantly, '_My_ fault? How's anything _my_ fault?'

Draco crossed his arms and pouted slightly. 'Because you _made_ me fall for you.' Harry wasn't convinced by this act one bit, so Draco turned to him with a somber look in those silver eyes of his. 'Voldemort wants to see you tonight. I don't want him to, but I _can't_ do anything about it.'

They were both silent for a while, both thinking of what Voldemort might do, until Harry cleared his throat. 'So what? I'll go and that's it.'

Draco looked at Harry with a horrified face. _His_ Harry was going back to Voldemort one more night! The snake could kill him! 'No, no, Harry, you can't! What if he kills you?'

Harry shrugged. 'He won't. You said he owed you, so he won't kill me. Now man up, Malfoy, it'll be fine,' Harry ended with fake bravado. He was hoping his act would inspire some bravery into Draco, and maybe the night _will_ go fine like Harry said. Wishing never hurt anybody.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. 'All right, you'll go, but drink this first.' Draco drew a small vial out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, who looked at it with mild interest. 'Go on, drink up,' Draco prompted.

Harry took the vial and stared at Draco. 'Trust me and drink it, Harry!' Harry was startled by Draco's frantic tone and he uncorked the vial and downed its contents in one gulp. The liquid stung slightly, but otherwise nothing happened. Draco smiled and hugged Harry really tight as if to thank him for drinking the potion.

Exactly an hour later, Harry was in Voldemort's chambers in the same clothes he'd worn in the dungeons. After all, it wouldn't do for Voldemort to know that Harry was well dressed in Draco's company. The doors creaked open and Harry walked into a dark and cold room. A shiver ran down his spine as the doors swung shut behind him, throwing everything into further darkness. Harry looked around trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark, but it was no use, there wasn't a single source of light.

A slithering noise alerted Harry to something far off into the room, it was probably Nagini, nothing to worry about, unless she decided to take a bite out of Harry's neck that is. Suddenly a green flame burst into life at a far corner of the room and Voldemort's snake-like figure appeared. Harry was scared, especially after all that's happened to him since the war. Images flashed across his eyes of people that he'd lost and things that he'd seen. Terrible things that no one should see, let alone a seventeen-year-old. Harry forced himself to calm down and he suppressed his shuddering as he looked into Voldemort's red eyes. The Dark Lord approached Harry slowly and ominously, but Harry wasn't about to flinch or back down. The boy stood his ground as Voldemort encircled him and ended up standing behind Harry.

'So, Potter, my second in command treating you well?' Voldemort hissed. Harry could clearly hear the sarcasm in the snake's voice, but he didn't respond. 'Well boy! Have you decided to join me yet?' Voldemort snapped.

Harry's reaction was not something that Voldemort, or anyone for that matter, expected. For Harry started laughing like a maniac, clutching at his sides as he doubled over from the laughter. Voldemort gazed at him with an almost amused look, obviously wondering why Potter was laughing so hard, and more importantly _how_ Potter was able to laugh like that in the presence of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort waved his wand irritably and Harry's laughter died down immediately. Then Harry was thrown against a wall and Voldemort advanced on him, stepping close enough for Harry to feel Voldemort's fowl breath on his neck. 'Potter, did I happen to say something _funny_? Because if I have, I seem to have missed it and I would like you to clarify it for me.'

Harry struggled to push away from the wall, but it was no use, the spell was too strong for him to break. His breathing got constricted as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's throat trying to choke the brunette. 'What was so funny, Potter?' he hissed.

Harry struggled to reply, but he really wanted to. 'Your offer is simply ludicrous,' he choked out as Voldemort's eyes flashed menacingly, yet the spell on Harry's neck loosened up. 'I mean, _me_, join _you_? Do you honestly think that could _ever_ work?'

Voldemort let Harry down and stepped back. 'Why you insolent little fool!'

Harry cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. 'Oh no, Voldemort, I'm not done yet. I won't ever join you, you snake! My friends died trying to stop you, so the least I can do is not help you if I can't go against you!'

Voldemort was furious, so he pointed his wand at Harry and shouted, '_Crucio!_', and a searing pain ran through Harry's body as he started to convulse and shudder. He fell to the ground doing his best not to scream out loud. He was _not_ going to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing his screams of pain, and he wasn't going to let Voldemort break him even further than he already was.

Voldemort started cackling as he saw Harry's face contort in pain and agony, but Harry could see Voldemort's longing for those screams of pain that Harry wasn't going to surrender. Harry clawed at the cold stone floor on which he laid, the only comfort he had from the white-hot pain that was more than he'd ever imagined. As Voldemort kept his wand trained on Harry, the pain increased and Harry's arms and legs started to get long slashes across them, but still he wouldn't scream. After a few minutes of this, Voldemort stopped and Harry stayed there on the floor, bleeding and breathing heavily. The Dark Lord stepped closer and stood over Harry's body as the boy looked up into those cold red eyes.

'You will _never_ be happy if I get my way, Potter. And you know I always get my way.' Voldemort turned and walked away, then hissed, 'Take him away!', and a pair of arms dragged Harry away from Voldemort's chambers and back to Draco's.

* * *

Harry staggered into Draco's waiting arms and fell, resting his head on Draco's chest. The blond cradled Harry affectionately and took him to bed, where he held the brunette and rocked him to and fro. Harry moaned in pain and Draco shushed him with a soothing voice. 'Harry, it's all right, you're safe now. I'm here, love, he can't hurt you now.'

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco, and then his eye traveled over his wounds. 'He hurt me. I never thought-'

'That it would hurt this much?' Draco cut him off, and then he nodded saying, 'Yes, I know.' He rolled his eyes. 'He used it on me a few times when I messed up, but Harry, look.' Draco pointed at the wounds across Harry's arms and legs and Harry looked to see his wounds healing and the pain leaving his body completely.

Harry's eyes widened and he said with surprise lacing his voice, 'How the hell? I'm not so tired anymore either! Draco, how?' He sat up next to Draco and touched his arms and legs all over to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Draco merely smiled as Harry looked around in amazement, then a sense of comprehension dawned on Harry's face, and he looked at Draco. 'The potion you gave me, _it_ did this?'

Draco nodded. 'You didn't think I'd send you to that monster unprotected, did you?'

Harry smiled and found himself wrapping his arms around Draco's neck in a tight hug. 'Thank you,' he whispered and kissed Draco with heat and passion that Draco obviously hadn't expected, but soon his brain kicked into gear and he kissed Harry back, running his fingers through Harry's messy hair, but then Draco pulled away.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

Draco shook his head and gave Harry a reassuring smile. 'I just need to slip into something more comfortable.' Harry looked at Draco's clothes and couldn't understand what was wrong with them. But Draco was wearing a suite, even before Harry had gone to Voldemort, so he furrowed his brows.

'I'll explain later, I promise.' And he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Harry got up and stretched relishing the fact that the pain was gone, and in a few minutes Draco was back in the room wearing nothing but his boxers.

Harry's breath hitched visibly and he licked his lips as he saw how aroused Draco was. The blond advanced on Harry pinning the slighter boy on the wall before attacking his lips. Draco's tongue soon found Harry's lips parted and slipped in to explore Harry's hot mouth. Harry moaned as he felt Draco's fingers tug at his shirt and they had to part for Draco to pull Harry's shirt over his head, but they were back to kissing as soon as the top was gone.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's silky blond hair and he shuddered as the blond's cold fingers started unbuttoning Harry's pants. Draco pulled the zipper open then lifted Harry up on the wall to pull the pants down, and Harry gasped in slight pain as his head collided with the wall. Now Harry was almost naked, and looking into Draco's silver, lust filled eyes Harry could see that Draco had no intention of ridding Harry of his boxers just yet.

Draco licked a trail leading from Harry's neck down to his nipples, where Draco bit down hard on them and Harry yelped in pain. And suddenly Harry was startled as a pair of manacles appeared out of thin air to bind his wrists to the wall. Since Harry knew Draco's preferred style, he didn't struggle the way he did that first time, he simply lost himself in the sensations Draco's tongue and teeth were providing.

Draco smiled around Harry's nipple and then went back to sucking on it as he teased the other between his fingers, knowing that everything he did drove Harry wild. The brunette was groaning and whimpering already! And Draco, teasingly, pulled away and stood straight in front of Harry's writhing form on the wall.

He smirked that sexy smirk that Harry loved, but would never admit to, and said, 'Harry, want me to fuck you?'

Harry nodded hysterically as though he feared that Draco would stop. Draco's burning silver eyes traveled along Harry's body to land on the huge bulge in Harry's boxers. The brunette seemed to gulp hard as Draco bent down to pull those boxers off. Harry gasped slightly as his erection was exposed to the air around him, and then again as he felt Draco's tongue lick the pre-come off his cock before straightening and kissing Harry hard on the lips.

'I love you so much…' Harry nodded and gestured for Draco to take his own boxers off, which he did. And then he walked up to Harry and started rubbing their erections together, softly. Harry whimpered and tried to increase that perfect friction, but Draco's hands wouldn't let him. Teasing Harry was simply too much fun.

'Ah, Draco, please, oh God, please…'

Draco touched his and Harry's chests together, kissed Harry on both cheeks, and whispered in Harry's ear, 'Wrap your legs around my waist.'

Harry looked at him confusedly. 'Wh-what?'

Draco smiled and repeated, 'Wrap your legs around my waist.' Harry nodded and tried to lift himself up by the manacles to do as Draco asked, but he couldn't. 'Try again,' Draco ordered and Harry took hold of the chains holding the manacles and was able to lift himself up this time, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist.

Draco smirked and kissed Harry, nibbling on the brunette's lower lip while still rubbing their erections together, when Harry cried out in pain. Draco pulled away and Harry saw a small razor blade in Draco's slender fingers, then Harry's eyes ran down to his left thigh where a fresh cut was bleeding. Draco didn't stop there, he took the blade and cut along Harry's neck, not too deep, but enough to cause Harry some pain and he screamed again. By the time Draco was done, Harry had quite a few new cuts, the worst being on his right arm. Harry was whimpering and breathing heavily, each breath making him wince, so Draco cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him tenderly on the lips, before letting his tongue roam all over Harry's body.

As Draco's tongue licked the wound on Harry's neck, the wound stopped bleeding and healed. Harry looked confused again and Draco smiled. 'I took some of the potion too, which means that I can heal you if I want to. You hurt, bleed, and cry, but you heal with no harm done.' Harry nodded, because he honestly understood Draco's need to cause him pain, and then take it away just as easily. And Harry lost himself again to the feeling of Draco's tongue licking him all over to heal those painful wounds; the last was the one on Harry's arm. Harry gasped as the wound stung unlike the other ones Draco healed, and he found that he desperately wanted to hold on to Draco, but he couldn't.

Draco's eyes darted to Harry's for a second before Harry was consumed by a new pain, the pain of having Draco inside his body without warning. The brunette screamed out Draco's name and tears involuntarily started spilling from Harry's emerald eyes. Draco kissed him to calm him down before he started thrusting in and out, and soon Harry got used to the feeling and the pain melted away to be replaced by pure pleasure.

'Oh Merlin, Draco, _harder_, please, ah!'

Draco went harder and took Harry's cock in his hand and started to pump it in time with his rough thrusts. The feeling of Draco's fingers around his cock and Draco's sweet gasping noises combined with the fact that Harry's head kept hitting the wall made the brunette come into Draco's hand.

Harry tightened around Draco and he was pushed to the edge coming long and hard filling Harry completely as the brunette sagged against the wall. Draco had little energy left, so he spelled the manacles away and he slipped to the floor with Harry between his legs. He kissed the top of Harry's head, and wiped away the sweat from the brunette's face gently.

'I'm sorry,' Draco breathed when his breath started to steady.

Harry raised his head slowly and looked into Draco's loving eyes.

'What for? All you did was love me, and honestly, Draco, I _do_ understand you.'

Draco frowned. 'So you don't mind me hurting you?'

Harry shook his head and snuggled up to Draco, who wrapped his arms around the brunette. 'You don't _ever_ have to apologize for loving me,' came the muffled voice, and Draco smiled because he knew then that Harry believed that Draco truly loved him.

'Harry?'

'Hum?'

'Did you know you scream in Parseltongue when you come?'

Harry only blushed.

* * *

The next day, Harry remembered the few questions he had for Draco, so at breakfast, he asked the blond. 'Draco, why were you in a suit last night?'

Draco swallowed his mouthful of toast and replied, 'I went to see the Muggle minister.'

Harry waited for more, but it seemed he had to ask. 'Why?'

Draco shrugged. 'Remember the potion I told you about? I had to discuses a few things with the minister,' and he stopped talking again. Harry was getting a little frustrated so he said, rolling his eyes, 'Do I have to prompt you into talking?!'

Draco was startled and then he chuckled softly. 'All right, I'll tell you. I had to explain the process to the minister. What I've decided is that for the next three years every Muggle baby will get a new vaccine added to the lot they already take at birth, plus all muggles, adults, teens, and children will get vaccinated.' He had some more toast and then went on, 'So I simply had to inform him so that he can start all the legal paper work with other ministers and rulers in the world. And soon, my plan will be underway.'

Harry furrowed his brows. 'Well, what about those people who will know about the plan?'

Draco shook his head. 'Only the British minister knows about this, the others will think the vaccine is for a new disease or something, and then when all is said and done, we'll modify his memory.'

Harry got it, and to tell the truth he rather liked the plan. But there was something else on his mind, but he couldn't ask Draco _that_! So Harry sat there, silently trying to eat his food.

'Harry? What's wrong?'

Harry shook his head and Draco sighed. 'I know that look, love. I've seen it a million times before. Tell me what's on your mind.'

Without looking up, Harry said, 'What will happen to me? Will I always be here?'

The question and the tone in which it was asked stung Draco, but he didn't let Harry see that because however much he loved Harry, he couldn't let him know that he needed him. 'I've actually thought of that, and I've got an idea, but you'll have to wait. I'm not sure the Dark Lord will grant me this yet. But I promise, I'll fix things.' And Harry looked at Draco and he beamed in such an innocent way that simply melted Draco's heart.

* * *

Three months later Harry and Draco had moved to Hogwarts. The blond was able to convince Voldemort to let Harry teach Defense against the Dark Arts, while Draco taught Potions. And Voldemort agreed because according to Draco's plans the Wizarding world was to teach Defense against the Dark Arts instead of teaching the Dark Arts themselves. It was a way for them to rule, as Draco had put it, and Voldemort saw the logic in that. After all, Draco would never lead him astray. And another bonus was that this way Voldemort didn't have to deal with Harry anymore, he was getting tired of torturing the boy, so he found that leaving that job to Draco would be much easier for him.

Now Harry and Draco Had the same room at Hogwarts and everyone, even the younger students, knew that the Potions' professor was shagging the DA professor, and all seemed well. Those two looked happy and anyone could see that they were in love simply by looking at them together. Harry was the professor students loved and went to for advice, and it didn't hurt that his classes were fun. As for Draco, girls, _and_ some boys, fawned over him and most people feared him, for apparently as Harry put it, he inherited Snape's teaching style. After Harry's nineteenth birthday, he noticed some visible changes in Draco's behavior; he just didn't get what was wrong.

And one day he found out in a horrible way. It was cold outside and it had been raining all day long, but Harry still wanted Quidditch practice to go on as scheduled, and believe it or not his students didn't complain. Harry trained all house teams to be fair and unbiased, so that day he spent with the Hufflepuff. As practice wrapped up and the team started trekking to the locker rooms, the rain stopped. Harry took his broom and walked back to the castle and all the way to his and Draco's room, expecting to find Draco there.

But as Harry opened the door, he realized that Draco _wasn't_ there. Harry wondered where the blond could have gone, but thought he was probably in the dungeons working on some potion or other, so Harry went to shower. After he was clean and dressed, Harry went back to the room and noticed something on the bed; it was a note. He picked it up and read his name written in Draco's hand. He opened it and read through it quickly then dropped it on the floor and started running out of his room as fast as his legs could carry him.

The note on the floor read:

_Dear Harry,_

_By the time you get this I will no longer be around. I don't mean I'm leaving you, love; I will no longer be among the living. I will have gone to the astronomy tower to end it all. I know you said I never had to apologize for loving you, but I'm sorry I ever hurt you, Harry. I do love you though. And don't worry, I've made sure that Voldemort will never be able to hurt you, ever, so you will be safe, my love. Don't feel bad for me; I was happy because I knew you believed that I loved you. Thank you for that._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Harry slipped a few times ascending the tower's rain drenched steps as fast as he could. He was panting with a bad stitch in his side, but that wasn't what hurt him the most. His heart was thumping like mad and his eyes were already tearing up. He couldn't loose Draco, _not_ Draco. An image of Draco smiling flashed before Harry's eyes and he ran faster until he finally reached the top of the tower. What he saw almost made him cry; Draco hadn't jumped yet.

'Draco, _don't_!'

Draco wheeled around with wide eyes to look at Harry. _Harry can't be here!_ He must have finished training earlier than Draco had expected. Draco looked at Harry, with his back to the parapet behind him. The blond stepped back as Harry tried to get closer.

'Draco, please. What are you doing? I mean I _know_ what you're doing, but why?'

Draco shook his head. 'Harry, you won't understand.'

Harry was getting desperate. 'Draco, please come here, please!'

Draco took another step back and Harry flinched. Tears spelled from Harry's eyes as he saw the determination in Draco's eyes, but he had to stop him, no matter what. And magic couldn't help him this time.

'Please don't leave me alone. You're all I have, Draco!' Harry added in a whisper, 'Please, I'm alone, so very alone.'

Draco could see the desperation in Harry's eyes, but he knew he couldn't back out from what he'd planed to do. 'No Harry, I can't do this anymore! I love you, but I keep hurting you and I _know_ you don't love me!' he shouted in agony.

Harry shook his head frantically. '_No_, who said I don't?!' Harry wrapped his arms around himself and slipped to his knees, then he whispered, 'I _do_ love you, Draco. So much it kills me.'

Draco blinked a few times before his brain registered that Harry told him he loved him for the first time ever, but was it true? Did Harry really love Draco? How could he? Involved or not Draco was on the side of the people who killed everyone Harry ever loved.

He shook his head. 'How _could_ you love me after what happened to the ones you loved? How could you love me after I've _hurt_ you _every_ _time_ we're in bed together?!'

Harry looked up with his fiery emerald eyes and said, 'You had _nothing_ to do with those killings! And you hurt me because you love me!' He looked away and pleaded in a whisper again, 'Please don't leave me. I beg you, Draco, please don't do this to me…'

Draco couldn't take the way Harry looked and he remembered that night he found Harry in the tub; he was broken, shattered into a million pieces, and yet for the past year or so Harry looked happy. Much happier than before and Draco knew he had something to do with it. He picked up those little pieces and put them together, so he took a deep shuddering breath and walked away from the edge and walked over to Harry. He put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and those emerald eyes looked into the silver ones.

'I love you, Draco.'

Draco nodded and said as he wiped Harry's tears away, 'I know you do.'

Harry smiled as Draco kissed him softly, then Harry asked, 'Draco? How much do you love me?'

Draco smiled wickedly and cradled Harry in his arms. 'Let's go to our room and I'll show you just how much I love you.'

_I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way_

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!

I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole

Artist: Red  
Album: End Of Silence  
Title: Pieces

**A/N: Hey again. This was probably too dark for most of you, but understand that this is my style and that's why I promise to give you something happy and fluffy every once in a while. Now **_**please **_**review!** **I love getting feedback! And I'd like to know which one you liked better, 'A Second Chance' or 'Pieces' so go to my profile and take the poll please! Xxcute puppy dog eyesxX I got that from my best friend. :P**


End file.
